moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eredar
The Eredar are a species of talented magic-users that lived on the planet Argus. They were a peaceful species led by three powerful and wise leaders, until the arrival of Sargeras. Promising the Eredar power and prestige if they served him, two of their leaders, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, chose to serve Sargeras and accept his gift, while the remaining leader Velen refused and fled Argus with the aid of the Naaru. Those that fled with Velen quickly took the name Draenei meaning 'exiled ones' in their native tongue, while the ones who stayed behind and joined the Legion became known as the Man'ari or 'unnatural beings'. History Many, many thousands of years ago on a planet in the Great Dark Beyond, there arose a race of powerful beings known as the eredar. Extremely intelligent and boasting a natural gift in the use of magic and all its forms, these eredar used their power and intellect to create a wondrous civilization aided in part by an ancient artifact known as the Ata'mal Crystal, a triangular crystal of mysterious origins. In the early days, they were led by a group of three eredar, who were both powerful and wise. One of these three, an eredar named Thal'kiel was obsessed with power and driven by ambition. He reached deep into the void using summoning and binding magic, bringing to Argus creatures that the Eredar had never seen before. Making dark pacts with many of these entities, he remained undiscovered until his apprentice, Archimonde, uncovered the evil that his master had been part of and alerted the other leaders to Thal'kiel's plans. Banding together, the two leaders and Archimonde fought and defeated Thal'kiel. After his death, his head was removed, his skull gilded and presented to the eredar as a warning to others, that such was the price for dealing with entities of the void. In time, Archimonde grew from being a simple apprentice to a leader, taking his former masters place as a leader of the eredar. Eventually he would be joined by two others, Kil'jaeden and Velen who replaced the other leaders. Unfortunately for the eredar, their skill with magic had become noticed not only on Argus, but also among planets scattered in the Great Dark Beyond. Eventually word of their skill reached Sargeras, the leader of the Burning Legion, who traveled to Argus to bring the eredar under his command, as he had need for powerful leaders and magical creatures to serve in his army. Arriving on Argus under the guise of a benevolent being, he preached to the eredar leaders, promising that if they joined him, he would transform their race into something far greater. Archimonde and Kil'jaeden fell for the ruse, and eagerly ate up the promises of power, but Velen remained skeptical and his doubts were proven true when he received a vision showing the eredar being transformed into demonic horrors. Velen attempted to warn his fellow leaders, but they would have none of it, having already decided to accept the offer that Sargeras had given them. Accepting the dark gift, they became the first sentient species to willingly join the Burning Legion. They declared that their language, eredun, would become the standard language for the entire Legion and turned Argus into a demonic world, a stronghold for the Burning Legion. Seeing how his fellow eredar were being corrupted and turned into demonic beings, Velen gathered those who were loyal to him and fled from Argus with the aid of the Naaru. They became known as the Draenei or 'exiled ones' but despite their desire to escape and have nothing to do with the Legion, the eredar who remained on Argus had other ideas, particularly Kil'jaeden who saw Velen's refusal of Sargeras's gift as a betrayal. Consumed with rage, he and the Legion pursued the draenei. Over the countless millennia that passed the draenei would find and begin to settle on a world, only to have the Legion track them down and destroy all that they had built. One such colony world was known as Fanlin'Deskor a world with four moons, an amber atmosphere and blue tinted ground which twisted in thousands of different ways. When the Legion discovered the draenei on this planet, they utterly destroyed Fanlin'Deskor, and while they did not manage to kill the draenei, they left the world lifeless, with the native races either dead, or mutated into demonic entities. Eventually the draenei would, after many long years, find a place to settle, which they called Draenor, or 'exiles refuge'. They managed to build large cities and temples on this world and even struck up trade with a native, shamanistic race known as the Orcs. Unfortunately, while they did not know it at first, they had been discovered once again by Talgath, an old friend of Velen who now willingly served the Burning Legion and had been tracking the Draenei for countless years. Knowing that a frontal invasion would fail as it had in the past, this time Kil'jaeden chose to use far more subtle tactics. He tricked the Orcs, corrupting them with dark promises and demonic blood, turning them into a bloodthirsty horde which then ravaged the Draenei, exterminating the majority of their population and razing almost all of their settlements and cities. While some of the Draenei, including Velen did manage to escape from Draenor with the aid of the Naaru on the dimensional ship known as the Exodar, they had lost their home and the bulk of their population. Despite escaping once again from the Legion, the troubles of the Draenei were not yet over. An agent of the Burning Legion, who had infiltrated the Draenei and stowed away on the Exodar, sabotaged the ship, causing it to crash on the world of Azeroth. While many Draenei died during the crash, those that survived began the slow process of rebuilding while artificers attempted to repair the Exodar. During this period of rebuilding, they were attacked by Blood Elves under the command of Kael'thas Sunstrider, and found unlikely friends within the Alliance, a coalition of races that had fought and repelled the Burning Legion before. To this day, two factions of eredar remain. The Draenei, who remain staunch allies of the Alliance, and the Man'ari, who serve the Burning Legion as tacticians and commanders. Biology The Eredar of both factions are eerily similar to each other despite the demonic taint that exists in the Man'ari. The original form of the eredar can be seen in the Draenei, who remain entirely uncorrupted by the Burning Legion. Those who have been corrupted vary in size, with some remaining the same height as the Draenei while others tower above most men, with some even being larger that buildings. Skin color can also change, although not always. Red skin is common among the demonic eredar, and some may even have fel-pocked skin or fel scars which flare with fel-green energies. Uncorrupted eredar have glowing blue or white eyes, where as the corrupted kin have eyes that glow green. This eye glow fades when an eredar dies, regardless of whether they are man'ari or draenei. Man'ari eredar males often have no hair, and females often have longer tails than their draenei counterparts. Man'ari eredar also have demonic claws instead of regular hands. Sub-Species The Eredar have multiple sub-species which have emerged as a result of accepting or being exposed to demonic energies. * Burning Legion ** Man'ari ** Wrathguard * Uncorrupted ** Draenei *** Broken *** Lost One Category:Draenei Category:Burning Legion Category:Races